warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Nox
| faction = Grineer | tileset = Asteroide Grineer Bosque Grineer Galeón Grineer Astillero Grineer Derrelicto Orokin Las llanuras de Eidolon | type = Ranged | weapon = Chemical Launcher (similar to the Stug) Sheev (when disarmed) | clonedflesh = 350 | flesh = | fossilized = | infestedflesh = | infestedsinew = | machinery = | robotic = | shield = | protoshield = | ferritearmor = | alloyarmor = 250 | baseexperience = 500 | baselevel = 1 | abilities = cloud upon death Charge Attack | specialbodyparts = Cabeza: 2.0x | codex_scans = 3 }} El Nox es un tipo de unidad "de ataque químico" Grineer. Manejan un arma pesada llena de veneno que dispara gotas de lodo tóxico que se adhieren a objetivos y superficies antes de explotar. Hinchados y desfigurados por los mismos químicos que manejan en combate, estos guerreros viciosos visten trajes crudos y fuertemente blindados que los protegen y sirven para contener las nubes nocivas que emiten. Romper la cubierta de cristal que protege sus cabezas libera este aura venenosa y los expone a disparos en la cabeza. Sin embargo, tenga cuidado con sus momentos finales, ya que explotan en una nube letal al morir. Comportamiento *El Nox maneja lo que efectivamente es una versión primaria del Stug. Como tal, sus proyectiles tienen un alcance y un arco bajos, lo que hace que el Nox tenga dificultades para atacar a sus enemigos desde el alcance. *Para contrarrestar su ineficacia a distancia, el Nox puede cargar hacia adelante, lo que hace que todo lo que encuentre en su camino sea derribado y le permite cerrar la distancia para que su arma sea más efectiva. Sin embargo, solo hacen esto como último recurso una vez que se destruyen sus cascos de vidrio. *Combinado con la capacidad de emitir un aura constante de cuando se rompe el casco, la carga le permite al Nox derribar a Tenno y luego causar daño directamente a su salud. Notas *Los proyectiles del Nox pueden adherirse al jugador e infligir un efecto de desaceleración, similar al efecto de estado de , aunque menos severo. El lodo se puede sacudir rodando. *El Nox tiene una reducción de daño muy alta en todo su cuerpo, menos su cabeza. Incluso cuando se elimina toda su armadura, el daño solo se mejora marginalmente (p.j Dread, haciendo 79 de daño con armadura completa, hace 240 de daño sin armadura). **A pesar de que su cabeza está expuesta cuando su casco de vidrio está roto, su clasificación de armadura aún se aplicará, lo que hace que los disparos en la cabeza sean el único uso significativo para el estado . **La reducción de daño incluye el tipo de daño , lo que hace que los Noxes sean resistentes a derribos de sigilo que de otro modo serían mortales. ***Insta-kill de Letalidad encubierta todavía se aplica. ***Insta-kill de Reflejo del terror también se aplica. ***El porcentaje de daño infligido por Drenar se reduce significativamente. *Como los centinelas no son inmunes al daño mientras están en Resaca de Hydroid en el fondo matar a un Nox puede resultar fatal para ellos, ya que la continuará su efecto y comerá su salud y debido a un error con el que no pueden curarse con Resaca curativa. No hace falta decirlo, pero también es peligroso para el Hydroid que puede salir de la piscina y también ser alimentado con la . *En el nivel base, los proyectiles de Nox cuando causan 20 de daño de y 3 de por segundo. Causa 30 de daño de . Consejos *Romper el casco de cristal permitirá disparos a la cabeza y daño normal, pero permite que el Nox emita un aura constante de daño de , similar a una encarnación más antigua del Tóxico Antiguo. Curiosidades *El nombre es una versión abreviada de Noxious, que significa venenoso o muy desagradable. *Las letras de Grineer en sus hombros dicen "Noks" y las letras en su arma dicen "goo". *El Soaktron de la alerta táctica Dog Days parece estar basado en el arma del Nox, con la notable diferencia de estar lleno de agua en lugar de veneno mortal. Errores *El Control mental ddirigido por Nox seguirá dañando a los jugadores con su nube de cuando su casco esté roto. *Un Nox alertado aún puede detectar y atacar al centinela o compañero que esta invisible de un jugador que está bajo invisibilidad, a menos que el Nox esté desarmado. *La sustancia pegajosa que se adhiere a los jugadores aún los ralentizará incluso si proviene de un Nox amistoso (como los aliados en una invasión). Historial de actualizaciones *Nox enemies will now react when being damaged by a Stealth attack. Before they would remain not alerted after taking some stealthy damage. *Cranked down the intensity of Nox’s helmet smash and explosion upon death sound FX. *Fixed certain enemies not working properly with Undertow FX (Nox for instance). *Introducido. }} en:Nox